List of characters
Re:Birth - The Lunatic Taker list of characters Main characters Tachibana Reiji (橘怜治 （たちばな れいじ）, ( ) is a main character. He is the younger brother of Ayaka and son of Haruka. He becomes a Taker, after having his soul eaten by Angels, and then taking the Kierkegaard sorcery device, and accepting the contract offered by the device. After Ayaka makes a contract with the same device, they share life points. He has a very close relationship with Ayaka, that some outsiders consider verging on incestuous. Because of the sorcery device, he cannot die by normal means, only when his life points run out (expiring one each day). Reiji's device turns into a pair of blades. Before Ayaka melds with Reiji, he had 10 life points, after he had five. Tachibana Ayaka (橘綾香 （たちばな あやか）, ( )) is a main character. She is the older sister of Reiji and daughter of Haruka. She kills herself to deprive a Taker of the satisfaction of killing her, with Reiji's sorcery device. In doing so, she was able to make a contract with the same device as Reiji. She consequently shares her life points with Reiji. She was born psychopathic, and has a brother complex, leading to situations that indicate a need for an incestuous relationship with him. She is a top student at high school, but sleeps in the breaks between classes. Because of the sorcery device, she cannot die by normal means, only when her life points run out (expiring one each day). After Ayaka melds with Reiji, she has 5 life points. She is a Psychopath class taker. Major Characters Hinode Natsuhi (日之出夏日 （ひので なつひ）, ( ) ) is a childhood friend and cousin of Reiji and Ayaka. She returns to Japan after an extended stay overseas with her parents, alone, and moves in with Reiji and Ayaka. Shortly after, she is eaten by an [Angel], takes up a contract and becomes a Taker. She is infatuated with Reiji. Her sorcery device is in the shape of a pair of earrings, which turn into spiked fighting gauntlets. Its name is Orpheus. She likes to go out and pretend to be a superhero. Nikaidou Ran (二階堂潤 （にかいどう じゅん）, Yu Ji Ran) is the most powerful Taker. She is a Psychopath-class Taker. She hunts high level takers. Antagonists Ishigami Ryuusuke (石神劉祐 （いしがみ りゅうすけ）) is president of Life Inc. and a Taker. He is the enemy of Ran. Igarashi Kyouka is a Taker and talent scout for Life Inc. She tracks down promising newbie low level takers. Princess (Galatea) is a special Taker who wears an iron mask. She can absorb and pass out life points through a kiss. She is part of Life Inc. Other characters Makihara Nozomi (牧原望 （まきはら のぞみ）) was a classmate of Reiji's, who was the first Taker opponent. Her sorcery device weapon was giant a double ended sword. She reveals what takers are to Reiji, forces Ayaka to kill herself. But Ayaka forces her to flee before she can steal Reiji's life points. At the time of her attack, she had 105 life points. Ran kills her shortly after for hunting weaklings. Minor characters Tachibana Haruka (橘晴香 （たちばな はるか）) is the mother of Reiji and Ayaka. Tanaka Tanaka is a girl from the Tachibana siblings' high school. She likes Reiji, and confessed her love of him to him on the street, before being interrupted by Hinode Natsuhi, who acted like she, Natsuhi, was Reiji's girlfriend, leading to Tanaka running off crying. Kyouya Kyouya is Kyouka's ward. He is not shown until the sequel series ''SAI:Taker''. Taurus Taurus is the name of the sorcery device that the Tachibana siblings, Ayaka and Reiji share. Artemis Artemis is the apparent name of Igarashi Kyouka's sorcery device. Though it is never named in the Takers first season, it is implied in the Takers second season, ''SAI:Taker''. Gallery ReBIRTH-characters.png|The main characters ReBIRTH-v1-artpage-B.jpg|Ayaka and Reiji ReBIRTH-v2-artpage-B.jpg|The Tachibana siblings; Ayaka on left, Reiji on right ReBIRTH-v3-artpage.jpg|Clockwise from lower left: Tachibana Reiji, Kagami, Haruna, Tachibana Ayaka, Hinode Natsuhi ReBIRTH-v4-artpage-B.jpg|From left to right: Reiji Tachibana, Ayaka Tachibana, Natsuhi Hinode, Tanaka, Ran Nikaidou ReBIRTH-v5-artpage-C.jpg|Nikaidou Ran, in the foreground ReBIRTH-v6-artpage-A.jpg|Ayaka Tachibana See also Category:Characters Category:Browse